Duinuogwuin
|Kolonien= |Merkmale= |Subspezies= |Klasse=MischwesenAbbildung in Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races |Ernährungstyp= |Größe= 10 Meter (nach Legenden über 100 Meter) |Gewicht= |Haut=*Schwarz *Blau *Grau *Silbern *Weiß |Haare= |Gefieder= |Augen=Glitzernd |Lebensraum=Beliebig, auch im Weltraum |Alter= |Sprache= |Bekannte Individuen=*Borz'Mat'ohThe New Essential Chronology *Mont'Kar'ohThe Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Zephata'ru'torUnbekannter Krieger – Die Geschichte des General Grievous }} Die Duinuogwuin oder „Sternendrachen“ sind eine uralte Spezies, die auf einem unbekannten Planeten heimisch ist. Sie gelten als Einzelgänger und sind in der Galaxis äußerst selten anzutreffen. Beschreibung Körperbau Duinuogwuins sind lange, schlangenähnliche Lebewesen mit einer Vielzahl von Beinen und hauchdünnen Flügeln. Der Körper erinnert an ein Reptil, jedoch ist das Brustbein keilförmig und mit Muskeln besetzt wie bei Vögeln, die beweglichen Ohren sind säugetierartig und die Segmentierung des Körpers deutet auf Gliedertiere hin. An jedem Körpersegment sitzt ein Paar Beine, die Flügel hingegen am muskulösen Oberkörper. Die Flügelspannweite beträgt etwa das Eineinhalbfache der Körperlänge. Die vorderen Körpersegmente halten Duinuogwuins für gewöhnlich aufrecht, die Gliedmaßen daran haben sich zu Armen mit Händen entwickelt. Die Iriden der Augen zeigen ein Gltzern, als ob sie mit Flitter besät wären, die Pupillen wechseln Form und Größe je nach Stimmung des Wesens. Die Gesichtsschuppen eines Duinuogwuin sind so fein, dass sie wie Haut wirken, während der übrige Körper mit größeren Schuppen besetzt ist. Die Farbe dieser Schuppen ist gewöhnlich grau, doch kann sie auch Schattierungen von schwarz oder blau über silbern bis weiß annehmen. Duinuogwuins sind eingeschlechtlich, jedes Individuum bringt Keimzellen hervor, die jedes Gen nur einmal enthalten (haploid), diese können sich mit den Keimzellen jedes anderen Duinuogwuin vereinigen. Die Einzelheiten der Befruchtung sind jedoch unbekannt. Da noch nie ein Sternendrache seziert werden konnte, ist auch der Aufbau der inneren Organe unbekannt, obwohl aus dem Äußeren der Spezies gewisse Schlüsse gezogen werden können. Aufgrund ihrer Mischung aus verschiedenen Arten von Lebewesen ist jedenfalls anzunehmen, dass die Duinuogwuins auf dem Wege zur Vervollkommnung des Körperbaus sehr weit fortgeschritten sind. Lebensweise Bemerkenswert ist die Fähigkeit von Duinuogwuins, zu fliegen, obwohl ihnen das nach den Gesetzen der Physik nur auf Planeten mit äußerst geringer Schwerkraft möglich sein dürfte. Ihre Flügel sind zu zart, um den gewaltigen Körper gegen eine normale Gravitation anzuheben. So ist es denkbar, dass Duinuogwuins eine Art natürlichen Repulsorantrieb entwickelt haben, der ihnen das Schweben erlaubt. Eine weitere Besonderheit ist ihre Fähigkeit, im offenen Weltraum zu überleben. Dafür benötigen sie einerseits die Möglichkeit, Sauerstoff und Wasser im Körper zu halten, andererseits eine wirksame Abdichtung des Körpers gegen das Vakuum. Hieraus erklärt sich auch ihre hohe Anpassungsfähigkeit, denn ein Wesen, das selbst im Weltraum überleben kann, braucht keine Art von planetarischen Bedingungen zu fürchten. Gelegentlich wurde beobachtet, wie Duinuogwuins überhitzte Gase ausstoßen, um damit Metalle zu schmelzen. Das lässt vermuten, dass Duinuogwuins in ihrem Körper große Energiemengen erzeugen können, möglicherweise durch eine Art der kalten organischen Fusion. Wesen Duinuogwuins werden alse weise und edelmütig wahrgenommen. Sie sind hochintelligent, was alle ihre Verhaltensweisen mäßigt. Sie handeln schnell, doch nie unüberlegt, und obwohl sie jede Art von Gewalt ablehnen, schrecken sie nicht vor verdienter Bestrafung zurück. Ihre Vergangenheit umgeben Duinuogwuins mit dem Mantel des Geheimnisses, und Fragen dazu stoßen bei ihnen bestenfalls auf höfliche Gleichgültigkeit. Da sie sich ständig mit den Grundfragen des Kosmos beschäftigen, erscheinen sie mitunter geistesabwesend. Ihre Langlebigkeit mag auch der Grund für ihre große Gelassenheit sein, denn die meisten Vertreter dieser Spezies haben bereits so viel erlebt, dass sie buchstäblich nichts mehr überraschen kann. Kultur Die Spezies der Duinuogwuins ist so uralt, dass niemand, außer viellecht den Duinuogwuins selbst, ihren Herkunftsplaneten kennt. Vielmehr leben sie auf einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Welten, so auf dem feucht-heißen Planeten Barab I, in den mit Ammoniakdämpfen erfüllten Dschungeln von Cona, aber auch zwischen den Türmen von Columus. Ebenso gibt es glaubhafte Berichte, wonach Duinuogwuins im tiefen Raum gesichtet wurden, Millionen Kilometer vom nächstgelegenen Planeten entfernt; daher stammt auch die Bezeichnung „Sternendrachen“. Da jedoch Duinuogwuins äußerst selten sind, gibt es kaum Beobachtungen, und die meisten Berichte über sie sind mythologischer Art. Bemerkenswert ist bei Duinuogwuins ferner, dass sie sich von ihresgleichen fernhalten, obwohl sie am Kontakt zu anderen Spezies durchaus Gefallen haben. Sie halten sich niemals in einem Sektor auf, in dem bereits ein anderer Duinuogwuin lebt. Das liegt sicherlich nicht daran, dass sie ihre Artgenossen nicht leiden könnten, denn bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, zu denen mehrere von ihnen gemeinsam beobachtet werden konnten, genossen sie offensichtlich die Gesellschaft sehr. Wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sie hohen Respekt vor der Privatsphäre eines anderen Sternendrachen haben. Dieses Verhalten könnte jedoch auch in einem genetischen Mangel begründet sein. Wenn sich nämlich zwei Duinuogwuins paaren, besteht eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Nachwuchs nicht-intelligent ist, sondern vielmehr zu einem rasenden Ungetüm wird, das die Eltern dann aus moralischen Gründen zerstören müssen. Aus solchen Nachkommen könnten auch die Krayt-Drachen entstanden sein. Besteht nun die Alternative zwischen selbstgewählter Einsamkeit oder der Tötung der eigenen Nachkommenschaft, so überrascht es nicht weiter, dass Duinuogwuins einander meiden. Technologie halten Duinuogwuins für überflüssig, da sie allein durch ihre Intelligenz und ihren Körperbau überleben können. Ihr Wissen geben sie im Austausch gegen Erkenntnisse anderer Spezies jedoch weiter. Duinuogwuins sterben sehr selten unter Beobachtung, vielmehr ziehen sie sich hierzu auf einen Planeten zurück, den sie „Friedhof der Drachen“ nennen, und der auf keiner Sternenkarte verzeichnet ist. Geschichte Die erste Begegnung der Kernwelten mit Duinuogwuins erfolgte im Jahr 15500 VSY. Botschafter des Randes stellten den Kontakt mit den Duinuogwuins her. Die Duinuogwuins folgten den fliehenden Erkundungsschiffen nach Coruscant, doch der Oberste Kanzler Fillorean konnte nach einem Friedensschluss mit dem Duinuogwuin Borz'Mat'oh den Krieg verhindern. Beide gründeten daraufhin die Universität von Coruscant. In der Zeit der Galaktischen Republik entspann sich ein Konflikt zwischen den Duinuogwuins und den Gotal, der durch Vermittlung der beiden Jedi-Meister Jorus C'baoth und Tra's M'ins friedlich beigelegt werden konnte.Thrawn-Trilogie – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Während der Klonkriege gab es einen Duinuogwuin-Padawan namens Zephata'ru'tor, der in der Schlacht von Nadiem getötet wurde. Jeder Versuch, einen Sternendrachen einzufangen oder zu töten, ohne dabei den Körper zu zerstören, endete bislang mit einem Fehlschlag oder gar mit dem Tod des Jägers. So erging es etwa Major Herrit, dem Gegenspieler von Obo Rin, als er sich auf persönliches Ersuchen von Darth Vader auf die Suche nach einer Duinuogwuin-Leiche begab, um diese zu sezieren.Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races Bekannte Persönlichkeiten Borz'Mat'oh Mont'Kar'oh Zephata'ru'tor Hinter den Kulissen *Vieles deutet drauf hin, dass die „Sternendrachen“ den irdischen mythologischen Drachen und Lindwürmern nachempfunden sind, ebenso wie der Krayt-Drachen, zu dem in Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races eine Verbindung hergestellt wird. Quellen *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Unbekannter Krieger – Die Geschichte des General Grievous'' Einzelnachweise en:Duinuogwuin es:Duinuogwuin nl:Duinuogwuin ru:Дуйнуогвианцы Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Reptiloiden Kategorie:Legends